


Ms. 10 Lives

by Ephiniane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Bumblebee Angst, Don't ask me how two biological females get each other pregnant it's 2018 bitch, F/F, F/M, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Patch (RWBY), Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephiniane/pseuds/Ephiniane





	1. A Fall Morning

 

It had been months after the _Fall of Beacon_.

The fall leaves were in messy piles outside of the Xiao Long-Rose residence.

A long blonde haired woman looked out of the kitchen window, she had always loved fall.

She liked how the wind was cold but not as cold as winter, she liked how the leaves looked, she liked the taste of hot coffee... But what she adored most was that this was the time of year that her mother, Summer, had always played with Yang and her sister, Summer would throw them into the pile of leaves, giggles would be intoxicating.

Yang gave a small sad smile to herself.

 

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" She turned around, she hadn't noticed that the oven had been going off for a while.

Too deep in thought, huh?" She said to herself.

 

It had been a while since she saw Ruby. You see, her sister went off with Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

She had heard from Taiyang that uncle Qrow went after them, but we haven't gotten any other letters from the old crow for a while now.

 

Yang could say that everything had been normal for her... living with her father in their old home, raking up leaves, and cooking...

But things were different.

For instance, she only had one arm now, the only other person she has to talk to is her dad AND THIS STOMACH!

 

_'I_ _miss Ruby... and Weiss... and Bla-.'_

 

"Wait, wait, wait, no. Stop thinking about her Yang, she's GONE." She said to herself, her hand resting on her forehead.

Sighing, she opened the oven, a fresh hot wave came over her. She smiled, she grabbed a mitten from the countertop, the other being left behind as she slides on one of them.

She tried to bend to get the pastry out of the oven, but it was no use.

Groaning, she quickly pushed herself back up, feelings dizziness and nausea wash over her.

 

"Goddammit, DAD!" The blonde yelled, her head facing the direction of the staircase.

 _'Of course, he's still asleep.'_ She mentally slapped herself.

 

Turning her entire body now, she slowly walked to the stairs, hoping and praying it wouldn't be as hard as last time.

 

.

.

.

 

 _'NOPE I WAS WRONG, THIS IS NOT EASIER!'_ Yangs body ached from head to toe, and she was only halfway up the wooden carpeted steps.

 

* * *

 


	2. Out And About

 

_**After a long and treacherous journey... up the stairs** _

 

 

"Fuck this, fuck this, FUCK THIS!" Yang whisper-yelled to herself, finally reaching her destination.

In front of her, was a tall door, leading to her dad's bedroom.

Even though she lost one arm, has trouble getting up the stairs, and has mood swings, she still has her humor and... Pranks.

 

Yang slowly and carefully, not wanting to fall, tipped her foot upwards to the middle of the door.

_'Okay, one, two, three!'_

 

**CRASH!**

 

"SCATTER!" The blonde woman yelled.

Then another voice tuned in...

 

"HOLY JESUS FUCK- OH MY FUCKING GOD YANG!" A man's voice yelled.

Tumbling out of his bed rather harshly (considering the loud smack his body made when making contact to the ground), a man with blonde hair such as herself, and blue eyes glared at Yang.

"Really Yang? Really?" Taiyang said, still on the ground and cocooned in a blanket.

"DAD YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" In a fit of giggles and booming laughter, Yang covered her mouth.

"What did the door ever do to you, Dragon!" The man smiled, laughing on his own.

 

Yang walked over to her father, letting out her hand.

"Y'know, you're really tied up right now, huh?" The blonde woman gave the man a smirk, an evil one at that.

"Say, dearest father of mine, what would you do if I just..." Yang walked away, clearly trying to suppress a snort.

"YANG COME BACK HERE!" Taiyang shouted as she fakely walked out of the room, hiding at the corner.

Her head peeked around the corner, "What's the magic word~"

 

"Fine," he groaned, "Pwease gwet mwe uppies mwiss. Yang?" Giving off his best puppy face.

"Little too extra this time, but I like it." Smiling, she fully appeared into the bedroom, helping her father up.

 

"I started breakfast if you want it," Yang said.

"Sweetheart, you know you don't have to make breakfast! I can do that." Giving his daughter a concerned face, both of them walking out of the room and cascading down the hallway.

"Nope! I enjoy cooking, I mean, it's basically the only thing I can do around here." 

"Hmm, well if you want to go somewhere today we can!"

"Really!?" She happily yelled, almost jumping. "Can we bring-"

"No, we cannot bring Bumblebee."

"Dammit! So close..."

"Nope, not remotely." He responded.

 

.

.

.

 

"When you said going somewhere, I didn't expect the supermarket?" She phrased the comment like a question, look over her shoulder to look at her father.

 

"Well we needed more food in the fridge, by the way, have you seen Zwei around at all?" He asked, picking up a tomato from a small shopping stand and paying the lady.

"Pretty sure he's just hanging out on the couch right now, it is his daily nap time after all."

Her father hums in response, picking up a few more things.

 

Even though it wasn't where she expected to go, she was very happy to be outside.

Most of the flowers had died, but there were about two stands who still held bouquets in stock.

"Hey dad, can I go check out the flowers?" Yang asked, trying to find the direction in which her father was.

"Yeah, just make sure to meet up right here in an hour, if you're gonna take that long," Taiyang said, making his daughter turn in the correct area where he was standing.

"Alright! I won't be long!" She trotted off happily enjoying the sounds of other peoples voices besides her own.

She started to wander off closer to the forest.

 

Suddenly, she hears a small "Mew!"

Looking down, she saw a small black cat looking up at her.

 _'Remind you of someone, hmm?'_ Her own mind talked back to her.

Smiling she slowly squated down to where the kitten was.

"Hey, little buddy, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing the cat between his ears.

"Mew, mew!" The fluffball of black fur responded.

 

She hears something in the distance, possibly in the direction of the marketplace. 

"YANG!" She glances behind her.

Her father is waiting near the edge of the market.

 

 _'Have I really been gone that long?'_ She looks at her watch, seeing the time.

 

_'Shoot!'_


End file.
